The present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods regarding crossbows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods for a crossbow having one or cams supported along a limb offset from either end of the limb.
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. Typically, a crossbow may include a beam including a stock member and a barrel connected to the stock member. The barrel typically has an arrow receiving area for receiving an arrow to be shot. The crossbow may also include a bow assembly supported on the main beam that includes a bow and a bowstring connected to the bow for use in shooting arrows. A trigger mechanism, also supported on the main beam, holds the bowstring in a drawn or cocked condition and can thereafter be operated to release the bowstring out of the uncocked condition to shoot the arrow.
The configuration of the bow and bowstring strongly influence the energy storage capacity of the bow and the energy and power output of the crossbows. It remains desirable to produce a compact bow having sufficient energy storage capacity, energy and power output, and other defining operational characteristics.